The present invention relates to a method of monitoring utility lines with aircraft.
Aircraft are used to monitor utility lines, such as pipelines and power lines. They use thermal imaging to detect anomalies. Thermal imaging is capable of showing heat loss or gain through transmission. However, extensive use of thermal imaging has shown that it has short comings. For example, thermal imaging would not disclose a small sub-surface pipeline leak, which has not yet worked its way to surface. There has been growing frustration that problems continue to occur undetected, notwithstanding extensive programs of monitoring through thermal imaging.
What is required is a better method of monitoring utility lines.
According to the present invention there is provided a method of monitoring utility lines with an aircraft. A first step involves equipping the aircraft with at least one dual sensor camera capable of concurrently capturing both thermal images and real time video images. A second step involves equipping the aircraft with at least one of a storage medium adapted to store the thermal images and the video images or a display medium capable of concurrently displaying the thermal images and the video images. A third step involves flying along a utility right of way concurrently capturing the thermal images and the video images with the dual sensor camera. A fourth step involves reviewing the thermal images for thermal anomalies and the video images for visual anomalies.
The use of a dual sensor camera is based upon the belief that visual anomalies may appear before any heat loss or gain is apparent that would be detectable through thermal imaging. For example, a subsurface pipeline leak may cause a discoloration of vegetation or may affect the density or type of vegetation. Similarly, discoloration may become apparent in standing or moving waterways. With the present method, one skilled in monitoring such phenomenon may concurrently view the thermal image and the visual image to examine for any anomalies that warrant further investigation.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the method, as described above, even more beneficial results may be obtained when the aircraft is equipped with a supplementary sensor. The supplementary sensor provides a further cross check, which can provide more information to assist in determining whether further investigation is warranted. The type of supplementary sensor used will depend upon the nature of the utility line being monitored. For example, for an oil pipeline an appropriate supplementary sensor might be a hydrocarbon analyser.